


The Consequence

by PwoperNinjaElf



Series: Dead of Night [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence

****Dominic awoke with a sudden jolt, his eyes snapping open only to view pitch darkness.  
  
Rather panicked, Dominic tried to feel out his surroundings, his movements fast and frightened. As his eyes began to adjust to the dark, they simply picked up the visual proof of what his hands had already just felt out. He was trapped in the close confines of a padded wooden box.  
  
Instantly freaking out even more, Dominic couldn't help but push hard against the top of the box, and in his state of panic wasn't even shocked by his sudden strength as he managed to break through the thick timber shell. When dirt then began to fall in around him, he was forced to shut his eyes as he found earth all around him and in his wooden box. Yet still he kicked up and clawed through the dirt above him, suddenly all too aware of his obvious situation.  
  
Buried alive.  
  
But why would they do such a thing to him, to mistake him for deceased, when he was so obviously alive?  
  
When he managed to finally scrabble out of the dirt, his fears were confirmed; he'd been buried and in the graveyard no less, right beside Catherine and his stillborn daughter’s grave. At the sight of their tombstone, Dominic was suddenly reminded of what had taken place over these graves.  
  
His hands instantly shot out to pat himself down, to check his apparel – _oh sweet Lord let me be clothed_ – and then the mortal wound he recalled having sustained to his throat by that... that _demon_.  
  
He was relieved to feel the evidence of clothing, yet was dismayed by the state of it now; one of his favourite sets of clothing completely ruined from having dragged himself through all that dirt. It was even ripped in certain places from him having crawled out of the shattered lid of what he was now starting to believe had been his burial casket.  
  
Dead.  
  
That's what he should have been, yet, here he was still... What had that devil said? A new existence?  
  
At the thought, his hands raised to the side of his neck once more to feel for the wound, yet there was still nothing. Not even a bump or scratch.  
  
His mind swimming with questions and confusion, his throat feeling scratchy and parched, Dominic found himself wondering _where_ the stranger was. For had he not said he would not leave Dominic, yet where was he now.  
  
Wanting to assess his suspicions, that all his wounds had healed, Dominic pressed his fingers against where his groin met his inner thigh through his trousers, feeling for any hint of the pain he recalled sustaining. Nothing. Not even a flutter of tenderness. But what exactly did this mean–  
  
"Ah, already touching yourself I see."  
  
At the sound of the familiar and eerie voice, Dominic felt a shiver run down his spine as his eyes and ears instantly peaked in their intensity and he looked up to find the demon standing several feet away, leaning against the same stone angel statue as when he had first walked into the blond’s life.  
  
“You!” Dominic shouted, well attempted to, his voice raspy and dry to even his own ears. The effort it had taken to utter that single word taking him by surprise, his throat now feeling scraped raw.  
  
“Yes, me. I told you I wouldn’t abandon you, so, here I am,” Matthew replied with a bored drawl and demonstrative wave in front of himself.  
  
“Wh-what did you do to me?!” Dominic demanded, only registering the fact that he’d stalked closer to the other... man, when the throbbing in his throat seemed to increase tenfold, his vision blurring and balance escaping him, when suddenly Matthew caught him.  
  
“You need to feed,” Matthew explained, hoisting the blond back onto his feet and supporting him. In the process though, Dominic’s nostrils were filled with a faint scent, which seemed to tickle and tug at his senses.  
  
Keen eyes immediately taking in the way the blond’s nostrils began to flare and sharp ears picking up the dry intake of breath he took, Matthew swiftly yanked Dominic back at arms length, using his left hand to grasp his face in place. The powerful brunet then jammed his thumb into Dominic’s cheek, to pry his jaw and thus mouth open, revealing the glinting white fangs which had retracted.  
  
“Well aren’t you just precious?” he purred, easily managing to restrain Dominic and keep him in place, despite his newly acquired strength and struggling, his bright azure eyes taking in the solid black depths he now found himself staring into. “But you’ll have to learn to restrain yourself, young one.”  
  
“Wh-what, what have you done to me?!” Dominic managed to demand again, his throat seemingly on fire, his fingers digging into Matthew’s shoulders.  
  
“What I said I would – what you chose: I turned you,” the brunet replied half-interestedly, using his grip on the other man’s face to tilt his head in either direction so as to get a good look at him. “You are now of my kind.”  
  
“Wh-what is–” But Dominic broke off, the burning in his throat becoming too great for him to speak, his hands instead rising to scrabbled uselessly at his throat, leaving red lines on the pale skin, which slowly disappeared.  
  
“It need not be said, I’m fairly certain you have pieced it together already. Come now, you need to feed before you weaken further.” And with that, Matthew released the blond, withdrawing while he shrugged off his jacket and hung it upon the stone angel, before starting to unfasten the buttons of his shirt.  
  
“What are you doing?” Dominic found himself asking, his eyes closely following the other man’s movements intently, but the burning persistence in his throat made concentrating a difficult task indeed. But he had to keep his wits about him, due to his past experience with the brunet before him.  
  
“My blood, as your sire, will help strengthen you as your first drink as a fledgling,” Matthew explained, not looking up as he slipped out of his shirt and draped it over his jacket.  
  
With more of his lily pale skin, so clear now to Dominic’s keen eyes, he was even more aware of the intricate network of blue veins which branched out beneath, their patterned webbing calling out to the most primal hunger within the blond. The burning in his throat was now flaring in agony and desperation.  
  
“Come,” Matthew instructed, crooking his finger more in command than in invitation towards the blond.  
  
Dominic found himself eagerly responding, though he was uncertain whether or not it had to do with the fact that he was intimidated by the other man, or desperate at the prospect of quenching the burning thirst in his throat. For that was what he realised it must be – the fiery burning within him – his understanding blooming along with the reveal of those delicately blue veins. The sharp sting in his gums only topped it all off.  
  
When Dominic reached the strange brunet, he felt his senses run wild and, without conscious thought, found himself biting savagely into the side of Matthew’s pale neck. Matthew only gasped sharply, surprising himself in doing so, his eyes closing and neck aching in response, as his arms moved to wrap around the blond and draw him closer.  
  
The rush of metallic wetness that greeted Dominic made his nostrils flare all the more as his lips truly latched on and he began to suck harder, impatiently drawing more of the addictive fluid into his quenched and needy body. The more he drank, the more alive he felt; the red nectar of Matthew’s blood seemingly now the fuel to his very being.  
  
The strong hold he vaguely became aware of around him, as the aching within him began to subside, only served to comfort him with a sense of protection. Upon deeper consideration of this fact he could not understand why, as what else could he need protection from, other than the _man_ himself.  
  
“E-enough,” Matthew eventually commanded, fingers knotting into that golden hair and forcefully separating Dominic from the first meal of his new life. The brunet’s voice was rather rough and strained, yet he held firm in parting them.  
  
The needy ache in his throat momentarily sated, Dominic managed to muster the self-control to follow command and stepped a bit backwards, increasing the space between them. Matthew had other ideas though; as he simply tightened his hold on the other man’s head and pulled him in close to crash their mouths together. He then took advantage of the blond’s surprise by easily managing to slide his tongue into Dominic’s mouth in an overpowering kiss.  
  
There was nothing gentle about the kiss and Dominic not only found himself caught off guard but also overwhelmed, by the time he managed to recover, Matthew was already pulling away with a final nip to the other man’s lips and a lascivious grin.  
  
“Don’t look so stunned, Dominic, it’s not like we have not kissed before,” he pointed out, before adding, “Besides, I just let you drink from me, you owed me.”  
  
At that reminder Dominic’s eyes then immediately zoned in on the unnaturally dark vermillion, which stood stark against the brunet’s pale alabaster skin, as it slowly bled from the gory wound in Matthew’s neck. Its movement was sluggish, retracing the paths of the drying tracks, which led all the way down towards the end of his sharp ribcage, the shape of its bones not hard to make out beneath the virtually translucent skin.  
  
Taking in the wide-eyed look of horror now on the blond’s face at his own actions, Matthew could not restrain the amused smirk that curled his sharp lips. “My neck will heal quickly, in fact it already is,” he explained and true to his words his skin was already beginning to stitch itself neatly back together. “And it did not hurt that much... in fact, if anything, I found it rather pleasurable. Such an intimate act really...”  
  
Dominic just nodded, not knowing quite how to respond exactly, his now snow-pale cheeks managing to muster up what just passed for a self-conscious blush. This of course only made the other man’s smirk grow.  
  
“Fear not, young one, therefore all is well,” Matthew reassured him, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket which he then proceeded to use in wiping up the drying blood from his neck and chest. “What I want to know, however, was how was it for you?” At this, those striking azure eyes of his began to sparkle with interest and curiosity.  
  
“Erm, it-it was... I feel... My throat, it no longer hurts. I feel more content; in control.” At this, Dominic could not help his eyes from wandering back to the mess of earth where he’d emerged from, still in disbelief at how very much his world had changed.  
  
Dominic James Howard most certainly did not have sexual relations with strangers – never mind strange _men_ – or defile graves, let alone drink blood like some sort of savage. At least the old Dominic James Howard did not. This new version of himself, however, still remained a complete enigma to the once shy and gentle man he had been before.  
  
“Good, you shall feel even better once you have had a taste of fresh mortal blood – speaking of which, never drink the blood of the dead; it never ends well...”  
  
At this, Dominic looked back over at Matthew, only to see the brunet had already managed to put on his shirt and jacket and was now holding out a pile of clothing to him.  
  
“Put these on, you will be less likely to draw attention,” with this, his azure eyes looked pointedly over Dominic’s torn and dirtied attire.  
  
“Erm,” Dominic accepted the bundle reluctantly, shooting Matthew a skeptical look.  
  
“Well? Put them on, Dominic,” Matthew instructed dismissively, not understanding the other man’s hesitation.  
  
“Are you just... well, going to watch me then?”  
  
“Yes. It’s not like I have yet to see you nude before either,” the brunet pointed out with a dismissive wave, but the crude twist to the corner of his lips gave away his true feelings about the whole matter.  
  
Realising it was unlikely that he would be able to get out of this without following the brunet’s implicit instruction, Dominic complied, albeit with a rather begrudging sigh and frown.  
  
As he stripped out of the now ruined clothing and put on his new garments, he was hyper-aware of that persistent, azure gaze seemingly burning into his skin.  
  
“Come, I know a place where we can both feed properly.” As soon as Dominic had finished dressing, he found himself being led off out of the graveyard and into the city beyond, the brunet not saying another word.  
  
~*~  
  
Dominic could not quite believe what was happening, the entire situation he now found himself in felt completely surreal.  
  
Only a few paces away, Matthew sat on a chaise lounge, trousers open and legs spread with a scandalously dressed whore between them, her mouth hard at work on him, while his long fingers fisted in her blonde locks. Matthew’s eyes were shut, dark lashes spread out over his sharp cheekbones and mouth hanging open to reveal the long, white fangs which had retracted.  
  
Dominic may have been concerned that the woman would notice; had her attentions not been so focused on the other man’s groin area that is. Naturally, he’d also been unable to forgo his own whore, the redhead Matthew had selected for him, busy laying sweet kisses all over his throat, while her crafty fingers tried to undo his trousers’ fastenings, which much to her chagrin, Dominic kept barring her entrance to.  
  
“There’s no need to be shy now, dear. Why let your friend have all the fun, hmm? Let me show you a good time too.” Her voice kept caressing and teasing at his ear, all the while his hands had to remain quick enough to prevent hers from their persistent shenanigans.  
  
“Um, n-no, no, this is f-fine. Th-thank you,” he managed, his eyes once more returning to Matthew, only this time to meet the brilliant blue of the brunet’s eyes, which twinkled away with something very akin to mirth at the blond’s flustered state. When their eyes met though, Matthew was sure to shoot him a wink, just before a slight gasp managed to escape him and his eyes closed once more with his obvious release.  
  
Rosy-cheeked and feeling rather scandalised by all of this, Dominic quickly looked away, back to the head of fiery curls, the woman satisfied by the fact that he had yet to halt her gradual progress in now undoing his shirt. Her pink tongue, the sight of which brought a mild flaring of pain in Dominic’s gums and throat, now darted out to lathe against his pale skin and surprisingly peaked nipples.  
  
His curiosity could only be kept at bay for so long, however, as he soon found his eyes once more drifting over towards Matthew. This time he now found himself captivated by a new horror entirely.  
  
The blonde woman now sat upon his lap and Dominic watched on with rapt horror as he drew a finger, which bore a thimble-like blade upon it, against the rosy skin of her throat, resulting in a thin line of ruby red; the sight of which only increased Dominic’s mild discomfort to that of a throbbing ache.  
  
Unable to avert his gaze again, Dominic watched on as the woman, who now seemed to be in some sort of trance like state, simply sat there, as Matthew then lent down and began to first lap at the ruby drops, which had begun to seep out of the fine cut, before he simply ducked down to just suck away at the wound.  
  
Rather than be repulsed or alarmed, the woman’s eyes drooped shut, while her arms wrapped around Matthew’s shoulders and her lips parted to allow a low whimpering sound of pleasure. Managing to think back to his personal experience in a similar such situation, he could hardly remember it being quite so pleasurable as this woman clearly found it to be.  
  
The sight of more blood, pooling at the corners of Matthew’s mouth and the rapidly more pallid skin of the woman, prompted Dominic to quickly hold his own whore closer to himself, so as to shield her from the sight of her obviously dying colleague. Of course the poor woman got the signals completely wrong, thinking that the blond had finally begun to open up to her advances, so readily pushed back up against him.  
  
“Oh, that’s more like it, dear,” her meaningless words slipped passed his ears, which were suddenly solely attuned to the steady beat of her heart; for, in pushing up against him to whisper in his ear, she’d unwittingly presented the throbbing pulse of her carotid artery to his far too eager mouth, with it’s aching gums and elongated, razor-sharp teeth.  
  
The site of Matthew feeding, combined with that of the blood and now this poor woman’s enticing scent and strong beating heart, was suddenly the only thing that Dominic’s now fevered mind could concentrate on. He felt his eyes sharpen, could swear he very clearly saw the very veins moving – calling out to him – beneath her fair skin. The burning in his throat was suddenly unbearable. Calling out to him with raw need.  
  
The only sound his keen ears could hear now was that steady beat of her heart. He was sure he could literally hear the very movement of her blood being pumped through her circulatory system.  
  
Thump... Thump... Thump...  
  
He tried to swallow to dampen his throat in a desperate attempt to soothe the fiery burn within it.  
  
Thump... Thump... Thump...  
  
He refused to harm another human being; he was no murderer. He was not Matthew.  
  
Thump... Thump... Thump...  
  
Time had seemed to slow down almost to a complete stand still, as he wrestled internally with himself. He conflicted and warred with this foreign, new side to himself – a side he was quickly becoming to fear – as the enticing beat of her heart and flowing blood continued to mock and tease him mercilessly.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
The sound was seemingly taunting him to insanity. He felt hot and overwhelmed and scared and just so...  
  
Thirsty.  
  
~*~  
  
“I am but astounded that you managed to withhold for so long; very uncharacteristic for a fledgling... You only ever seem to intrigue me all the more, Dominic.”  
  
Dominic barely registered Matthew’s words, as he continued to stare on in absolute horror at the truly gory devastation he was responsible for. Even if he could not quite remember the actual act, he was left with no doubt that it was him who was to blame for the sight before him.  
  
Despite his best efforts, like Matthew, Dominic too had only brought death.  
  
Unlike Matthew’s whore, who now lay pale and motionless on the chaise lounge, as if in sleep, the unfortunate woman whom had been paired with Dominic now lay in a bloody mess on the floor, her head only just still attached to her shoulders. What had been her throat was now a gaping crater that lay bare all within; a sight of the human anatomy that Dominic had not ever wished to know.  
  
“Come on now, stop moping about; you should be proud of yourself, Dominic – your first kill!” Despite his own personal turmoil, Dominic could quite clearly hear the blatant pride in the brunet’s voice. “Sure it could have been neater, but then you are still young and victim to your instincts... We shall have to work on technique though; this outfit too will now need to be replaced. No matter, however, the price of new garments is more than worth the sight I just laid witness to.”  
  
Dominic could not quite believe his ears now either – right along with his eyes – so simply chose not to respond to the clearly sadistic and heartless... creature he found himself trapped in the company of.  
  
“We should deal with these now though, it is not long until dawn and by then we should be well back in safety from the daylight it brings.”  
  
Dominic could not bring himself to move yet; he was still frozen in the same position he had been in when his senses had finally returned to him. His washed-out grey eyes, however, flitted to see Matthew now get up and walk over to him.  
  
“Dominic?” he asked, his voice smooth and caressing the blond’s ears as he reached out to trace the line of Dominic’s jaw, before cupping that side of his face. “You did well.”  
  
Empty grey eyes regarded the darkening azure pair staring deeply into them, before Matthew then just leaned forward that last little bit to press his lips to the blond’s cold, unresponsive ones. Matthew still had blood lingering along his lips and in the corners of his mouth, it was due to this, Dominic reasoned, that he soon found himself responding in kind and opening his mouth to the other man without a second thought.  
  
Matthew hummed in approval, his tongue quick to plunder the blond’s mouth, his right hand tightening its hold on his face and left dropping to Dominic’s pert arse possessively.  
  
Dominic found that he was losing himself in the addictive, blood-tainted kiss, once more reminded of the wonder of kissing Matthew, even despite knowing how wrong it was, especially after what they had both done, but unable to end the heady kiss. Instead, his fingers moved to weave into that inky mop of dark hair, the silky strands easily sliding between his fingers and prompting a pleased hum from the brunet in response.  
  
Eventually though, Matthew pulled off with one last tug on the blond’s lush bottom lip, before stepping back, a pleased and rather smug smirk adorning his sharp features as he took in Dominic’s dazed expression.  
  
“Come now, we really ought to deal with these,” he then said walking back over to the chaise lounge to throw the body of the blonde woman over his shoulder, before stopping in front of Dominic and pointedly motioning for him to do similarly with his own whore.  
  
Dominic was instantly brought back down from the blissful haze he’d found himself momentarily distracted by, thanks to the undeniably addictive way Matthew kissed and the heady taste of blood, the other man’s mouth having tasted exclusively of that rich, coppery tang, he now found himself drawn to. So, swallowing, he did as Matthew commanded woodenly, his arms moving to pick up the limp body of the woman whose life he had just put an end to.  
  
“Wh-what are we to do with them?” Dominic managed to ask, his eyes now fixed on the dead, unseeing ones of the woman he held.  
  
“The river,” was Matthew’s simple reply, before he leapt out the window right before Dominic’s affronted and astounded eyes.  
  
“M-Matthew?” he asked cautiously, walking closer to the second storey window and peering out.  
  
“Down here, young one!” the brunet called and Dominic’s keen senses quickly picked him out, where he now casually stood in the dark alleyway below, the blonde’s body over his shoulder still and not a hair out of place. “Jump!”  
  
Dominic did not know if he had truly lost proper function of his good common sense or not, but found himself strongly inclined to follow the command. So, before he realised fully what he was doing, he suddenly felt cool air briefly rush past him, before his feet landed on the cobbled paving of the alley with a light thump.  
  
“Well done, now come,” Matthew nodded curtly, ignoring the blond’s look of stunned amazement at the fact that he had easily managed to jump the impressive height.  
  
Matthew walked briskly, his dark coat flapping out behind him, and showed no sign of effort at having to carry the deadweight of the body over his shoulder. His posture too, was no different as if he had rather been carrying something other than what had once been a living, breathing woman. Someone’s daughter, possibly a sister, or even a mother.  
  
Dominic on the other hand was struggling to come to terms with the fact that he now held a dead human being in his arms, the experience painfully familiar to when he had held the dead body of his wife. He had felt responsible for her death then, the troubled childbirth having been an accidental result from his actions in getting her with child in the first place, but now he felt infinitely worse.  
  
The woman in his arms had died from a very direct result of his actions. He had ripped and torn and drained her of her very life force. He was now a murderer. A killer. A monster.  
  
“Quickly now, before someone sees us,” Matthew hissed up ahead, as he continued to lead the blond along the deserted back way of alleys, before rushing out towards an eventual bridge.  
  
Eyes and ears wide in fear of whomever may pass them, for he knew Matthew would not let them simply leave unscathed, Dominic shook himself out of his internal reflecting and hastily made his way over to join the brunet on the old stone bridge. As soon as he joined him, Matthew made quick work of the body he carried, throwing it over the side without so much as a second thought or glance.  
  
The thought of someone’s loved one just being discarded so carelessly greatly bothered Dominic and made him hesitate before doing the same.  
  
“Dominic,” Matthew hissed. “Throw it in.”  
  
“’IT’?! It?! This was a living human being, she had feelings and memories, she–”  
  
“Fine. Her. Throw her in already, quickly, before someone sees us. We don’t have time for this right now.” The hard look on Matthew’s face and the fiery command in his blazing azure eyes made Dominic very certain that the brunet was not about to take no for an answer. The pull and tug in his very being told him he would not be able to refuse.  
  
Silent heart heavy and gut twisting, Dominic found himself following command, heaving the poor woman over the edge and into the dark, flowing water below.  
  
“Come, we should not linger,” Matthew’s voice was suddenly right behind him and then he felt the brunet’s hand come to rest against his back briefly, before it was suddenly gone.  
  
With one last glance at the rushing river below, Dominic turned with a resigned sigh to follow Matthew to whatever horror he would have to face next.  
  
~*~  
  
Cold, dark and lonely, only began to describe how Dominic felt, memories of waking a few hours previous, scared, confused and disorientated still fresh in his mind, began to close in on him all the more in his current predicament. He couldn’t quite believe where he found himself now.  
  
The basement Matthew had led him to was damp and dark, the coffin he had been shown then was even darker inside. It felt strange, being awake and alive, yet lying in the satin-lined box meant for death. The thought made him raise a hand to lay it over his chest, only to further feel that the cavity within was silent.  
  
Perhaps it was fitting then that they sleep in coffins; for were they not but death personified?  
  
Dominic was struggling to ignore the odd tug and pull, which he still felt deep within himself, only stronger now that he was alone. His body seemed to be calling out for Matthew, despite his mind’s dread and caution of the... man.  
  
Matthew had not said much as he had led the blond over to his lair, except to explain that he had procured a coffin for Dominic to sleep in, as they proved to be most effective in providing privacy and protection from sunlight during the day. It was yet another eerie quirk Dominic was learning came with his new life.  
  
Naturally at first, Dominic had been reluctant to get in and shut himself inside the coffin alone, but then when Matthew had given him the option of joining him in his coffin – a certain repeat sexual favour the fee of doing so – the blond had mustered up the courage to just get in. Now he was beginning to have second thoughts.  
  
He felt ridiculous to feel so insecure and dependent on the brunet, especially when taking into account the fact that he was a coldhearted killer and was clearly using Dominic as some form of entertainment for himself.  
  
Then again though, everything he had once thought he knew about the world had suddenly been turned on its head and he found himself in an incredibly vulnerable position. Matthew may be a coldhearted, murdering bastard, but he was – at least thus far – the only ally Dominic had in this strange new world.  
  
Dominic needed him.  
  
Besides, it had not been so terrible, at least of what Dominic could remember, when he had lain with Matthew before... It was so wrong though, but then was he also not already damned?  
  
Before he knew just what he was doing, Dominic found himself climbing out of his coffin and cautiously approaching the dark, mahogany one that lay several paces away, in the direction he felt the internal tugging was trying to lead him to. Despite feeling some relief at the tugging easing with his obvious proximity to Matthew, he now felt his stomach begin to clench with dread.  
  
Matthew had made his views blatantly clear on what would happen should Dominic choose to join him, _“I only share my coffin with those I fuck.”_  
  
Dominic had felt rather taken aback by his crude choice of words, so much so that he had just gaped stupidly in return, before scuttling over to the other coffin, with which he had been provided.  
  
Finally though, he gave into the strange tugging within him and cautiously rapped his knuckles gently against the varnished wood. Barely a split second later and the lid rose up to reveal Matthew lying within, one dark eyebrow raised questioningly and not a stitch of clothing to be found on his translucently pale skin.  
  
“Yes, Dominic?” he asked in a silky voice, a smirk curling those thin lips in response to the blond’s shocked and bewildered expression.  
  
Dominic’s eyes were unable not to drift and take in every dip and jut of flesh and bone, of that intricate pattern of veins webbed indigo, blue and purple. Of the darker, round little nubs that were his nipples and lower, past the taught and flat stomach, along the fine trail of dark hair which thickened and formed a slight thatch that crowned Matthew’s manhood, which was already beginning to fill out and twitch interestedly under his wide-eyed stare.  
  
“I-I, uh, well, that is... Wh-what I mean... You aren’t wearing any clothing!” Dominic very nearly slapped his hand against his mouth in response to his ridiculous exclamation.  
  
“What an astute observation. No, I am not. I prefer to sleep this way – less likely to crease my clothing, besides, it makes me feel... freer. Now, what is it that you want from me, young one?”  
  
“I, um, well, I know, it’s just...” Dominic bit his lip, searching for the best way to say what he truthfully did not know nor understand himself and struggling to keep his gaze from wandering again.  
  
“Ah...” came a rather self-satisfied response, complete with smugly twinkling blue eyes. “Now, Dominic, I have already made my terms clear. Know that I will stick to them.”  
  
“I know,” Dominic nodded, suddenly filled with an odd confidence from an unknown origin. Perhaps the reality of spending the daytime hours cold, scared and miserable, all alone in a coffin, was suddenly less appealing than getting to lend support and company from another, despite the hefty price of doing so.  
  
Truthfully, Dominic most feared to be left alone with his thoughts and the memories of his recent fall from humanity.  
  
“Well then, best you strip and get in,” Matthew instructed, before shifting to the further side of the rather sizable casket, leaving a gap of vermillion satin for the blond to occupy.  
  
Wordlessly and resigned to his fate, Dominic did as instructed, those hungry, azure eyes not leaving him once, before tentatively climbing in to join Matthew in the provided space. As soon as he was in and had lain down, the lid came down after him, despite the fact that he had not seen Matthew move to do so.  
  
“Matthew?” he asked, confused, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness, before he suddenly felt the brunet move on top of him. The resulting shriek that escaped him sounded anything but masculine, let alone human.


End file.
